Hawksitting
by danielle88
Summary: Clint is turned into a little kid again and the Avengers have to find out how to turn him back but when he grows a fierce attachment to Steve, will Steve know what to do? When he becomes Tony's apprentince in pranking will Steve fall victim?
1. The Beginning

Steve was confused, very confused. The last thing he remembered was fighting the latest surge of enemies which were some form of alien that actually fit the sterotype of small green things with multiple eyes. He was on ground level with Natasha, like usual, Thor was also on ground level but not on the same street, Tony was flying around taking out as many as he could, Hawkeye was on one of the many tall buildings, and Hulk was just smashing. He had just killed the last of them on this street when the body of alien landed next to him with a thunk. He looked up and saw Hawkeye fighting about 20 that stormed his rooftop. He was definately winning though and he was just about to kill the last one when it exploded with a poof.

Nothing happened at first and Steve could see Hawkeye staring in confusion at where the alien was standing not thirty seconds ago. An invisible wave shot out from that position and all the Avengers dropped to the ground.

That was five minutes ago and Steve had just woken up. He could see that Natasha was waking up but he didn't know about the others so he asked through the comms.

"Is everybody alright?"

_Thor_,_ I am alright.'_

_'Iron Man, I'm fine.'_

Steve expected no answer from Hulk but luckily he was close when the wave went out and he could see see Bruce sitting on the ground looking around confused. When Hawkeye didn't answer he got worried, he was right next to the start of it after all.

"Hawkeye, do you copy?"

As an answer all he got was some frantic breathing.

"Tony get a trace on his comm unit." Steve didn't know if he was still on the same roof.

_'He is on the rooftop on your right. I am on my way but you will get there faster.'_

Steve didn't even wait till Tony finished what he was saying before he took off at a dead sprint to the building and up the stairs. He burst out on the roof top and was frantically searching for Hawkeye that he totally missed the huddled body in the shadows. He took a step forward then heard a whimper. He cast his eyes down to the source of the sound and found a skinny little boy with blond hair curled into himself. Steve took a tentative step forward and stopped when he heard another whimper. He squatted down so he wouldn't seem so big and held his hand out which he immediately regretted when the boy shrunk back into himself.

"Hawkeye?" He asked. When he got no answer he used his real name.

"Clint?"

"H-How do you know my name?"

Tony took then to dramatically land next to him making Clint shrink even farther back into himself if that was even possible. Tony took one look at the little boy and took a step back.

"Wha- How- Hunh?"

"It appears that the aliens deaged Clint." He gestured to the child stuffed into the corner.

"W-Who are you guys?"

"You don't remember us?" Tony asked bewildered and obviously Clint thought he had done something wrong because he looked down and apoligized saying it wouldn't happen again.

Steve crouched back down, "Hey, it's fine. I am Steve," He said with a smile, "and this is Tony." Tony gave a kind of awkward smile.

Clint's eyes finally started to register his surroundings and took in Captain America. Steve saw him perk up a little bit, "You're Captain America." He practically shouted in glee then instantly went back to his worried state. "Sorry for shouting."

Tony saw the change and instantly saddened with him, he must have had a tough childhood to have to apoligize or everything that he did.

"Hey you don't have to be sorry for being loud, trust me I am one of the loudest people you will ever meet." By then the rest of the team had climbed onto the roof which made Clint uneasy. Thor was the last to arrive and seeing him and all his hugeness was the last straw and he just fainted.

"Is that Clint?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, it appears that the aliens magic wave has taken him back to being a child. We better get him back to the Avengers Tower." Worried and confused faces surrounded the boy.

* * *

Clint was out the whole way back and Natasha sat next to him watching him the whole time except for when she threw some worried glances out the window.

"I am sure he will be fine, Lady Natasha." Thor tried to comfort her.

"I am not so sure, he had a very rough childhood."

"And now he is taken back to that time." Steve said shooting a worried glance at Natasha.

As the quinjet landed Clint came back around.

"Where did we fly to?" Apparently he had been awake for awhile just listining.

"We flew to our home, we are your friends."

"You're my friends?" He covered his mouth with his hand and opened his eyes wide as if he said something rude.

Tony chuckled, "You have already grown up and through magic you were made a kid again." Clint didn't look like he believed him and he looked like he was about to run, stealing glances at the back of the jet and his feet were fidgeting. Steve held out his hand to take and obviously Clint was offended by that so he undid his seatbelt, got down from the chair and walked out by himself with the rest of the team following. He walked through the door into the tower and by the time the team had entered he was gone.

"God, he's even like that as a child." Tony stated which earned a glare from Natasha. "What? It's true." Tony defended.

Bruce sighed, "Let's just find him."

* * *

Clint knew they were going to find him but he really just needed to sort things out if not escape. He ended up on the roof swinging his legs off the side, the last thing he remembered was scrounging around in a dumpster for food and now he was in some fancy new tower with of all people, Captain America, the hero from the 40s. Clint couldn't tell if he was having a dream or not and he didn't know if he wanted it to be. He felt the presence of someone behind him and without looking talked to them.

"How did you find me?"

"You always did like high places." It was the pretty girl with the red hair, she seemed to be the most affected by him.

"Were we close before I..." He left it unsaid.

"Why do you think that?"

"You are the most affected by me. I could see the worry in your eyes on the rooftop, I could hear how scared you were about the situation in your voice on the plane." Clint slowly turned around to face her and he could see the surprise on her face. She didn't move any closer which he was glad for.

"Yes, we were close, you were my best friend, had been for over 10 years."

"Do I have to go back now?"

"I think we should, don't you?" She asked and he returned it with a nod.

When they came to the living room everybody was there and Clint stopped in the doorway, he hated being the center of attention. Everybody was staring and he was starting to panic. He was searching their faces for the hate, anger, and judgment he knew he would find there. He stopped when he landed on the Captian's face, all he saw there was curiosity and worry. For some reason Clint wanted to trust him which was a big no-no because he was a stranger. He had come across people like him that practically sweated trust but then when you finally did they stabbed you in the back, literally and figuratively.

Steve studied the boy, he was about 11 and had blond hair that was longer and shaggier than the older version. His blue-grey eyes were large and looked like they held a lot of experience, more then a kid his age should have. Instead of wearing Hawkeye's suit, he was wearing what he was wearing what he was at whatever time he was brought back from. The clothes were... well used? They were old and too big, had holes and cuts, they were stiff and dirty like they hadn't been washed in a year. Steve didn't even know if his shoes could be called shoes, they were 2 sizes to big and were the rubber from the bottom and then duct tape with a little fabric thrown in there.

"Hey, Clint. We have been talking about this and we think that you should stay here with us until we figure this whole thing out, what do you say?" Steve asked.

He stared at them all for a full minute and then answered carefully, "Ok."

* * *

_A/N: I know that in Hawkeye's past he stayed in the circus for longer but I liked the idea of him living on the streets by himself. Also, this was originally going to be a one shot but as I started writing I just kept getting all these ideas. Is it any good? Oh and I don't own the Avengers or anything recognizable._


	2. Trouble With Pancakes

Thank you guys for the reviews, I really appreciate them.

* * *

Clint had been living with the Avengers for two days and he had grown very attached to Steve going everywhere with him. Fury had stopped by and assesed the situation, sadly the alien that exploded was the last one so they had no idea how to turn him back but they were still searching and wouldn't stop until they found the cure. He left after that but still checked with them daily for updates. Steve and Natasha were the ones that he attatched to but sadly neither one really knew how to take care of a kid, if it wasn't for Pepper than Clint would probably be sitting in the same clothes as when he first appeared. She doesn't get back until tomorrow so Clint was in a few of his old clothes which were way to big.

Currently Steve was in the kitchen trying to teach Clint how to make pancakes.

"Just read the measurments that you need for each ingredient and put them in a big bowl and mix them together. Why don't you read the measurements and I can put the stuff in the bowl." Steve said.

Clint looked down at his feet and shuffled, "I can't." He said so quietly that Steve had to lean forward to hear it.

"Can't? Why not?"

"I can't read well." He whispered.

Steve was shocked, Clint was 11 and he was afraid of reading, how is that possible? Did he go to school? Steve didn't know much about the archers past, he kept it a secret even from S.H.I.E.L.D, all he knew is that it was rough. He couldn't of guessed it was so bad that he didn't get a proper education, considering he is such a good agent it seemed like he was really smart, especially since he must have to know a lot of things to be such an amazing shot.

"Ok, well then how about you stir it after I put everything in."

"Stir it? I will just mess it up, you should do it and I will watch."

"How could you mess it up, it's just stirring?" Steve asked.

"I am sorry, I will stir it. I didn't mean to disobey you." He replied, straightining his back and raising his chin. It looked like he was expecting to be hit and that broke something in Steve, he had been abused as a child. What had this kid gone through?

"Hey, I am not making you do something, this is for fun and don't worry, you won't mess it up. The only person that could do that is Tony." He said with a smile that earned a small laugh out of Clint.

"I heard that." Tony said walking in. Clint immediatly stopped laughing.

"Hey Clint."

"Mr. Stark."

"You can call me Tony, Clint." He just nodded.

"So what is going on here?" Tony asked Steve.

"Making pancakes, would you like some?"

"Oh yes please!" Steve turned to get a plate from the cabinet and Tony swipped his finger through the batter and licked his finger. Clint laughed when Tony gave him the sign to sush. Steve turned around and saw Tony leaning against the bar and Clint standing there with his hand on his mouth. He went to the fridge to get milk and Clint took some batter, this time he sushed Tony. Tony guessed it was the most rebellious thing that he had done in awhile but he obviously loved to break the rules. He smiled knowing it was him that brought that out from the back of the kids mind. Tony's mind flooded with ideas, he was going to make this kid his apprentince and they were going to prank everybody.

Steve turned around to see both of them lounging, almost as if they were trying to act normal. Weird, he thought. He walked over and realized he forgot the eggs so walked back. With Tony there Clint wasn't afraid to break the rules, he didn't know why though. As Steve was looking in the fridge he thought of the best idea for a prank, he was scared to do it until he realized that this would be a trial to see if he could do stuff like this. So when Tony was pooring a drink he took the measuring cup that Steve was going to use and excused himself to the bathroom. As he walked by Tony he stuck it in his back pocket without him even noticing. He smiled and walked around the corner but stopped and watched the two men.

"Have you seen the measuring cup, Tony?"

"No, you had it last."

"What did you do with it?"

"I don't have it, you can check my pockets!"

Steve walked over and looked through his pockets, he found it and looked at Tony. When Tony saw it he was confused at first but then knew exactly what happened. Clint was going to be an amazing apprentince.

"You don't get any pancakes anymore."

"What? But it wasn't my fault."

"It was in your pocket." Steve said.

"Because of Clint." Steve gave him his questioning look.

"I was framed!" This outburst from Tony caused Clint to giggle. Both men looked over to the doorway and saw a flash of blond hair. Steve walked over to the doorway and peeked around the corner and saw Clint standing there with a smile on his face.

"Clint, did you do this?"

"No, sir."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because Tony sounded funny." Tony gasped, it looked like Steve actually believed Clint.

Steve looked at Tony, and behind him Clint shot him a evil grin. When Steve turned back around to face him, the smile vanished and the most innocent look you will ever see was on his face.

Steve pointed his spatula at Tony, "No pancakes."

"I'm sorry Tony, would you like one of mine?" He couldn't tell if he was serious and when Clint saw that they were both fine with him pranking he smiled. He sat next to Steve and ate, offering a pancake to Tony every once in awhile but grinned mischeviously.

"These are very good Steve, thank you."

"Your welcome." He looked at Tony pouting in the corner and lowered his voice, "You think that we should give Tony some of them?" Clint looked surprised that someone was asking him of his opinion.

"I think we should." He replied with an equally quiet voice although much higher. Steve pushed a plate across the counter that was stacked high with pancakes and drowned in syrup.

"These are for you, Tony." He rushed over and started eating them ethusiastically.

"Oh my god, Steve. Your pancakes are so delicious, they are almost better then-"

"Tony!"

"Oh yeah, they are almost better then... chocolate."

"I know what you were going to say." Clint said.

Tony gulped. "Just don't repeat it." Steve glared at Tony.


	3. Poor Baby Bird

_Sorry it took so long for me to repost school has been keeping me really busy. But here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy:)_

_BTW if you have any ideas or anything that you want to see just leave a review._

* * *

Clint had been living with the Avengers for a week now and S.H.I.E.L.D still had not found a cure. Fury had ordered the Avengers to take care of Clint saying that he was more important and only Thor could help. Pepper had come back from Washington DC with abunch of clothes and toys for Clint and, after a while, he accepted them making sure he thanked her everytime he saw her for the first two days.

This particular day, Steve was still a little stressed from the last battle they had and it was very difficult without there resident archer but they had gotten it done even if it ended with a lot more injuries. He went back to his room and changed into his running gear and was just about to head out the door when a voice spoke up behind him.

"Where are you going?" Steve's heart raced and he spun around to see Clint standing only a foot behind him. Even though Clint is considerably younger he is still slient and creepy at times. Many times Steve has turned around to find the little boy right next to him without him knowing.

"I was just going to go for a run." He replied.

Clint's eyes held something that looked like fear but Steve wasn't sure because the next thing he saw was Clint making big puppy dog eyes at him.

"May I please go with you?" Steve dropped to his knees, he couldn't say no to those big, round eyes.

"If you can keep up?" Steve winked.

The boy smirked, "I don't think you have to worry about that."

He ran off to his room and came back two minutes later, changed into running clothes, "Let's go!"

* * *

Steve and Clint started out slow, Steve not knowing his running partner's limit. After half a mile and Clint looking bored and not tired at all Steve sped up to his normal run. Clint sped up and stayed with him for two miles where he sped up again making Steve speed up. Two miles later Steve stopped and had Clint stop too, glad that he seemed out of breath also.

"How come you can run this much?" Steve asked curioulsy.

"When living on the streets in New York, you come across a lot of gangs. If they find you in their territory they will beat you, since I couldn't fight back I would run."

Steve gaped at the boy, he has had run in with gangs? How many? How could a child go through all he had gone through?

"Can we go back now? I am getting hungry."

"Yeah let's go." They jogged back at much slower pace back.

* * *

The next day Steve was sore from running yesterday but still had a huge urge to work out. After a moments contemplation he decided to go to one of the many gyms in the tower. He wrapped his hands and put on gloves for safety, sometimes when he was angry he wouldn't use the gloves but he decided that he didn't want to hurt his hands today. Three punching bags later he heard the door open behind and turned to see Clint walk through the doors.

"Can I work out with you?"

"Yeah, I am just going to be punching for a little bit longer but you can do whatever." He nodded his head and walked to the pull up bar, older Clint's favorite thing too. He started doings reps and the Captain turned back to the punching bag. Three bags later he turned around and saw Clint climbing the rope in the middle of the gym. He climbed it and dropped within 25 seconds.

After a short moment of amazement Steve felt a drop of sweat slide down his face and remembered why he stopped punching. He searched for a towel and when he couldn't find one he took of his shirt and used this. Clint saw him do this and copied him, pulling off his shirt and holding it to his face. Steve looked at the boy and saw that he had scars across most of his arms and some on his chest. The biggest one on his right forearm.

Tony had been watching this from the hall and smiled when he saw Clint copy Steve. He looked like a mini Cap, complete with the muscles and everything. He had the same shiny blond hair, sharp features, and they both stood staight. He walked through the door into the gym catching their attention.

"You know we have towels in the locker room?" He said.

"Oh, I didn't. Thanks for telling me." Steve replied.

Tony looked at Clint noticing the scars but what really caught his gaze was the muscle on the little boy.

"Aw come on, even as Baby Bird he has a six-pack, what the hell?" Tony used the nickname he made for him.

Steve looked back at the boy finally realizing the muscle. Sure enough Clint had six-pack, a little 11 year-old's six-pack.

"Can I ask about your scars?" Tony asked.

"You get 20 questions."

Tony didn't hesitate, "How many scars do you have?"

"38"

"What happened to your forearm?" Steve asked this.

"Got hit by a car, my bone popped through the skin."

"What happened to your leg?" Tony gestured to the scar on his thigh.

"Fell off a highwire in the circus."

"How many bones have you broken?"

"Lost count." Clint didn't seem to mind the change away from scars so thought he could slowly change the topic.

"How long have you lived on your own?" Well maybe not slowly after all.

"One year."

"Where did you live before that?"

"The circus."

"And before that?"

"A couple different orphanges."

"Family?"

"Parents and one brother. All dead."

Tony grimiced, this was sad. "Did you go to school?"

"No."

"Abused?"

"Yes."

The longer this went on the more angry Steve and Tony were getting at whoever put him through this.

"How did your family die?"

"Parents died in a car crash when I was five. Shot my brother last year."

Steve gasped.

"Why did you shoot your brother?"

"He tried to kill me."

Clint was back to doing pull ups. His shirt was still off so Steve and Tony could see his strength as his back and arm muscles flexed. They could also see the many scars he had on his back.

"Why were you hit by a car?"

"Running from a gang."

"How did you fall off of a highwire?"

"My old mentor made my brother and I fight till one of us died on the highwire, he won."

"How did you survive that fall?"

"Relaxed my body."

Steve was pissed. Clint stopped but didn't turn around to face them yet.

"What do you hate most?"

"Betrayal." He didn't even have to think about that one.

"How many people have betrayed you?"

"8"

"Who?"

"My dad, he beat me and killed my mom. My mom, she didn't leave my dad so I kept getting beat. My brother Barney, he tried to kill me. My old mentor, he made my brother chose between me and money. My other mentor, he said he would protect me but then threw me out on the streets. Everyone else in the carnival when they got my brother into drinking and didn't help us. The social worker, she lied and said we would be put in a good home. The person in charge of the home, she didn't believe my brother and I when we told her the other kids were stealing our stuff and beating us up."

Tony vowed then and there to never betray this kid.

"What do you like the most?"

"Hawks."

"Why?"

"My brother gave me a knife after my parents died with a hawk on it. Also, they get to fly, they don't have parents that beat them or have people lie to them, all they care about is finding a mate."

"Do you miss your family?"

Clint turnes around and his eyes darkened. "That's 21 questions."

Steve walked up to Clint and hugged him, "I am so sorry." He whispered to him.

Clint was surprised at first but then he sank into the hug, "I don't have to got to school do I."

Tony laughed. "Really, thats what you ask after telling us that?"


	4. Scary Movie

_Thanks for the reviews you guys, I really appreciate them. If you guys have any ideas for what you would like in this story just shout it out and I will try to fit it in there._

* * *

The Avengers had gathered in the living room to watch a movie on one of Tony's giant TV's, this one was 90" with surround sound. There was a little bit of a dilemma in choosing a movie because Clint was now a kid. Usually they would just go with the latest comedy and sometimes they would watch a classic but Pepper stopped them from watching anything rated R or something scary. Tony spent the rest of the choosing grumbling about little kids ruining all his fun. Pepper decided on a new animated movie called "The Croods." About halfway through she got tired and went to bed and instantly Tony changed it to one of the newest scary movies.

"Clint looked bored." He said with a shrug when he got a few looks from the rest of the team. Clint was currently sandwiched inbetween Steve and Natasha and, true to Tony's statement, had a very bored look on his face. When the title came up he got a very exited look on his face.

"Scary movie!" He all but yelled.

"Shhhh, Baby Bird. You don't want Pepper finding out, do ya?"

Clint threw his hand over his mouth and shook his head no, "Sorry."

* * *

Steve decided halfway through that he didn't like scary movies. He was about to get up and leave when he felt a warmth against his side. He looked down at Clint who had snuggled up against his side almost like he knew that Steve was about to leave. The boy looked up at Steve as if to ask permission, he must have seen what he wanted to because he leaned fully into Steve and turned his attention back to the movie.

Not much later Clint was asleep with his head on Steve's chest and the rest of his body curled into a ball snuggled into his side. The Captian looked down and he gave a soft smile, he was so cute and innocent, not like he had been through what he had. A vulnerable little kid asleep against his idol's chest.

Natasha looked over and saw her partner pressed into Steve's side and could help but smirk, not only was it adorable to see somebody so small with somebody so big, but Cap didn't look like he knew what to do and when he finally relaxed he soon fell alseep too. Pictures were snapped out of pure adorableness and the possibility of futer blackmail.

"Clint really has taken a trust in Steve." Natasha whispered.

"I know, I wonder why?" This time it was Bruce.

"It's almost too cute." Tony said.

Suddenly there was a rustling from under the blankets.

"Stop." The muffled word almost couldn't be heard.

"Was that just-" Tony was cut off.

"Stop, please." This time it was louder and understandable.

"Please stop, I will do anything, just don't hit her again."

Steve had woken up now and was about trying to come down the boy.

"Clint." Natasha called softly.

"STOP. YOU'RE HURTING HER."

"What do you think he is dreaming about?" Bruce asked Tony off to the side.

"His mom." Tony said, plain and simple.

Clint shot up from the couch and got into a defensive stance, ready to fight off whoever threatened his family. Realization dawned on him as he locked eyes with Tony and he bolted out of the room.

He came back in a few minutes later apologizing for his behavior.

"Can I ask what the dream was about?" Tony was trying to get as much information from the boy as he could because he knew that the older version was very secretive and wouldn't tell him anything about his past. He almost wished that he didn't know because his life was very sad, depressing actually. An abandoned child that had an abusive father and don't even start on the circus.

"The night before my parents died."

* * *

_I meant for this to just be a really cute story but I just love beating Clint up and how could I pass up that perfect oppurtunity. I am sorry this is so short but I had to write it really quickly, I know this is almost fanfiction cliche, but I have been very busy._


	5. The Drawings

_A/N at bottom_

* * *

Natasha had been walking around the Avengers Tower checking the security, usually Clint did that, but he can't really anymore. She had arrived on the floor that housed Tony's lab when she heard a tiny explosion like sound. She listened more intently but when she didn't hear anything she started walking away. Then there was another one, this time louder. She ran into his lab with her guns drawn, not knowing what to expect, and the scene she came across was so cute that she almost didn't yell. Almost.

Clint was sitting on Tony's lap at one of the work stations and they both had a pair of goggles on. Both of their faces had a little bit of soot on them and they had confused expressions on.

"TONY! What the hell was that?!" She basically screamed at him.

"We were just making a cupcake in this decked out Easy Bake oven that I found and it blew up!"

Natasha glared at him. Clint turned around and pushed his goggles up his forehead.

"I am sorry, Tasha. We didn't mean to blow up the oven, will you forgive me?"

He looked at her with giant puppy dog eyes that were magnified by the soot surronding them in an outline of his goggles. How could she say no?

"Oh, don't worry, Clint. I forgive you. Tony on the other hand."

"Hey, it's the safest thing we've done all day."

Natasha glared at him even harder and then left.

Clint smirked and instantly Tony knew that Natasha had just been played.

"Wow, Baby Bird, nice going. You played Natasha, I mean _the _Natasha. Using her nickname that only you can call her, not to mention those eyes." He started thinking, "Hey, you just blamed all of this on me when I didn't even do anything!"

Clint grinned. Tony started tickling him which caused him to laugh, he had the same laugh when he was older, just deeper. Clint tried to escape his grasp but Tony was too strong. Eventually both of their faces were red from laughing and Tony didn't have anymore energy to keep tickling him.

Bruce walked in and found them almost completely in control of their laughter. When he asked what happened that just set them off again.

"Alright, I don't want to know. It's time to take a shower and have dinner, Clint," As an after thought he added, "you too, Tony."

"Do we have to?" It was Tony.

"Yes, and I am not going to tell you again."

* * *

They walked up stairs to the living room where Natasha and Pepper were watching a movie without them realizing.

"Alright, Clint. I bet you that I can take a shower, washing my hair and everything, and make it back down here in time for dinner before you can."

"You're on." And he sprinted up the stairs with Tony right on his heels.

"Wow, Tony is totally different with kids." Natasha said.

"I know right, it's adorable." Pepper replied.

"He wants them so badly." Natasha said.

The two girls talked for a little bit about each other, Tony and Clint, and some other stuff. They were interrupted when Tony walked into the room though.

He looked around and then let out a whoop of victory, "I beat Baby Bird!"

"No you didn't," Came a voice from the kitchen, had he heard what they had been talking about? Natasha wondered.

The three of them walked into the kitchen to see Steve, Bruce, Thor, and Clint sitting at the table. Steve and Clint were teaching the others how to draw. Steve looked down at some of Clint's drawings, they were all hawks of course, but they were still really good, almost as good as Steve's drawings. His particular favorite was one of a hawks nest with two parents and a few babies. He didn't like it for the adorableness, but he liked it because each Hawk represented one of the Avengers. Steve and Natasha were the parents, the Hulk and Bruce were combined to make one of the babies, and the rest were the other little ones. Their nest was sitting on Captain America's shield, that one you could only figure out if you looked closly.

For Natasha, Steve and Bruce, it was the eyes. He got them almost exactly as they were in real life, of course Bruce's were green though. Thor as a baby hawk may have had his eyes a little bit, but the feathers on his stomach were colored in a way in which it looked like his hammer, Mjolnir. Tony's replica had his chest feathers colored to look like the arc reactor, Steve was not exactly sure how he managed to do this, but he also got a little bit of Tony's care free attitude into the drawing. And for the last bird and the last Avenger, Clint himself, he drew a regular bird. Nothing that would even give away the identity of who was hidden behind it. The only thing that showed up, was the experiences. The bird was posed in a stoic way, looking straight forward, which was a great comparison to Tony's, whose was right next to his, looking almost as if it was smiling.

Natasha must have noticed this one because she held it up and looked at it.

"I really like this one, Clint." She looked at him with a knowing look, she knew that it was based off of them. The kid blushed and looked down at the table, searching through the pile of hawks for his favorite. It was a cartoon one that Steve hadn't seen before. They weren't hawks this time, though. Steve stood off to the side in his full Captain America uniform, glowering at Tony, Thor sat next to a buffet table stuffing his face with food, Tony, Bruce, and Natasha were all in the middle and Tony had his arms around the other two with a hugs smile on his face. Bruce and Natasha looked like they didn't want to be there and Tony had a drink in his hand.

"You know, if I didn't know better I would be offended by this. I don't always drink." Tony commented.

Everybody looked at him.

"Fine, I drink, but I am not always drinking 24/7!"

"This is nice, Clint, but it's missing one thing." Steve said as he pointed to the empty space next to the Black Widow, "You."

Clint beamed up at him and then ran off. He came back a few minutes later carrying a picture.

"I found this in my room when I first got here. Is this me? I mean like when I'm older." He asked.

Bruce grabbed the picture and looked at it. It was the best picture he had ever seen of the assassins. They had obviously just came back from a mission and were celebrating. It was taken in a bar and Clint may have been a bit drunk, maybe just caught up on the moment, but he had taken Natasha in a head lock and was given her a noogie while the biggest smile Bruce had every seen was on his face. She was smiling too, actually smiling. She had her hands on his arm like she was trying to escape his grip.

"Yeah that's you." He finally answered.

"I may not be as tall as I wanted, but at least I have good hair." The little boy said as if it was nothing, already getting back to his drawing.

They all sat there for a second asking themselves if that just happened. "I wasn't always that happy, was I?"

"No, you are this creepy, scary, ninja, bird-loving, serious but pranking Robin Hood." Tony said.

Clint smiled, "Robin Hood?"

"Yeah, you are the best marksman in the nation, probably the world. Not to mention you use a bow and arrow."

"Because of Robin Hood."

"Uhhhh... What?" Bruce asked.

"That's the only thing I know how to read, always wanted to be the person everyone loved." He hadn't even looked up from his drawing yet. He started telling the story of Robin Hood without even looking at the book, he had memorized the whole thing. The others listened for a little and when they got up he kept telling the story.

Everybody else but Steve started getting dinner ready not to make the boy nervous. Steve was giving him pointers on what he could do to make the drawing better. By the time he had finished dinner was ready he had finished both his drawing and the story. And now there stood Clint. He had a Robin Hood hat on, with the feather and everything, he also had his quiver on his back and a drink in his hand. He looked to be drunk, the most accurate part though was that he was attatched to a leash, and the person holding that leash was none other than Natasha.

"This is what I got from your guys different descriptions."

* * *

_A/N: First of all, do you guys like the story? Just tell me if you guys have any ideas and I will try to put them in here. I also don't know how long I want this story to go on, and therefore I do not have an ending, do you guys want him to be changed back to his regular old self or no? Tell me and I will take every single one into consideration because I really have no idea where I am going with this._

_Second of all, sorry for not posting in awhile, but I am going to try to post more often._


	6. Picturesque

One thing that nobody saw coming, was Pepper. She was like a whirlwind that came out of nowhere and swept Clint away. It all started when Clint pulled a prank on Pepper.

She was just sitting in her office typing out a form for work when she heard the dinging noise. She kept typing, thinking that it was nothing, and when it didn't stop, and actually became more often, she payed attention to it. It didn't take long for her to figure out that it was her computer making that noise every time she hit the A key. She went through the settings on her laptop, trying to turn it off, but she couldn't figure out how to.  
"Tony, I need help." She had called him when she finally admitted that she couldn't fix it herself.  
"What do you need?"  
"Something is wrong with my computer, it keeps making a dinging sound whenever I press the A key."  
"I'll come over and take a look at it."  
The good thing about working from the Avengers Tower was that if anything ever happened, they were right there.  
Tony walked into her office and sat down in her chair. He'd started typing and clicking and pretty soon he was confused also.  
"I don't know what's wrong with it. I can't find any settings that have been changed or anything. I'll call Bruce."  
A few minutes later Bruce walked in the door and did exactly what Tony did before he got confused also. Pretty soon they started working together trying to figure it out but they still couldn't find the problem. Bruce was about to quit out of a program when Pepper stopped him.  
"Wait, what is that?"  
Right there on the screen was a tiny hawk that easily could have been missed.  
"Clint." They all said together.  
They heard giggling from the hallway but it just as quickly stopped. Bruce poked his head out the door and saw Clint standing there smiling up at him.  
"Hello, Mr. Banner." He said very cheerily.  
"Hello Clint," he looked at the boy suspiciously, "mind telling me why you are out here giggling?"  
They walked into the office, "Well, it sounded like you guys had a problem and it's funny because you guys are geniuses and couldn't figure this out. Also Tony's face was funny."  
"He's lying, I saw him do this exact thing to Steve. He's trying to be all innocent and cute, he did it." Tony said.  
"Is that true, Clint?" Pepper asked.  
"Maybe."  
"Clint?"  
He sighed. "Yes, I did do this to your computer, but I will never admit to tricking Mr. Rogers. I am sorry for taking up your valuable work time, Ms. Potts, how can I make it up to you?"  
"Aww, it's alright Clint, can you just fix it?"  
He walked up to the computer and pressed a few buttons, "You guys were looking to hard." He said and then walked away.  
"I would watch your office, Pepper, who knows what else he has done." Bruce warned and then walked out.  
"I know what you can have him do." Tony said to her a few minutes after she got back to work.  
"What?"  
"You remember when we went out to get ice cream a few days ago and the women from that magazine company said that he would be a perfect model for the back to school clothes?"  
"Yes..." She replied warily.  
"Well have him model. He is probably going to be 11 for awhile so he might as well bring in some money, plus he will get to keep all the clothes he models in."  
Pepper thought for a moment. He was really cute and she really wanted to accept the job, but wasn't so sure that Clint wanted to, but now she had a reason to ask him.  
"Ok, I will ask him."

* * *

"Hey, Clint?"  
"Yeah."  
"I have something that you can do to make up for pulling that prank on me."  
"Oh yeah, what's that?"  
"Could you be a model for this magazine?"  
He looked up at her, "A model?"  
"Yeah, you don't have to try out or anything, you already can have the job, you are just going to go there and they will take pictures of you."  
"Why would they want me to do it?" The way he said that pulled at Pepper's heart strings.  
"Because you are a very handsome man and they really like you."  
He seemed to perk up when she called him a man.  
"Ok, I will do it for you, Ms. Potts."  
"Thank you," She kissed him on the cheek, "and call me Pepper please. I feel old when you call me Ms. Potts."

* * *

All of the Avengers wanted to be there for his first photo shoot, so they all packed into the car and drove him to the warehouse. Pepper had dressed him today so that he could make a nice first impression and he was wearing a red polo shirt and a pair of khakis. They welcomed all of them into the building and talked to the adults about what was going to happen while the others took Clint in front of the white wall. He didn't need to change today because they were just testing the best lighting and angles for him.  
They sent them home with the clothes that he has to come back with the next day and a very tired Clint.

Clint had to sit in Steve's lap because there was not enough seats in the car because Thor and Steve together took up three.  
"Who knew modeling could be so much work." Clint promptly said before passing out against Steve's chest. The rest of them laughed and everybody except Natasha, who was driving, looked at him and all of his cuteness as he slept.  
Tony snapped a few pictures, "I am so making a scrapbook of all these pictures." Just then in his sleep, Clint started trying to pull Steve's jacket over him like a blanket, Steve was confused at what he was trying to do so he just held his arms out which caused for more pictures to be taken, this time by everyone.

For his first day of actually modeling, they had him dressed up in a purple plaid shirt and dark jeans with only one half of the shirt tucked in.  
Tony took a few more pictures, "Hey Natasha, come look. Baby Bird's a player, see, he's only got half his shirt in the front tucked in."  
"That doesn't mean he's a player, Stark." She said with an almost silent sigh.  
"Whatever."  
Pepper handed the boy a backpack. "Here is a lunch, cellphone, and a jacket. Have fun."  
The adults took the time of not having to worry about a responsibility to do whatever they would have done normally. Right when everyone was getting settled into what they were doing, they all fell for one of Clint's pranks. Tony sat down on his chair but all of the screws were loose and he collapsed, Natasha found all of her guns and knives painted bright pink, Thor's cape was died purple, Steve's shield was bedazzled, and Bruce's glasses were switched. In angry frustration they all stormed out into the living room to accuse each other, as the last person arrived it started snowing paper from the ceiling, and when Natasha caught one she realized they were all cut in the shape of a hawk.  
"Clint!"  
Once they realized the culprit wasn't here, they all took a second to laugh at what happened to the others. Then they sat and watched a movie, waiting for the mastermind behind all of this to get home.  
When Clint came home he moved Natasha's bright pink guns from where they were on the couch to her lap and then sat down without even changing his facial expression.  
"What are we watching?" He asked.  
He seemed to realize that they were all glaring at him because he smiled and looked at everybody and started laughing.  
"I see you found my gifts." He said in between laughs.  
"You little punk. You painted my guns." Natasha said and then started tickling him. They all joined in on tickling him and when they were done his face was bright red and he was having trouble breathing.  
"Oh, hey!" He shot up from his seat, "I got something for you guys."  
He ran into the kitchen and then ran back out. He handed it to Steve,  
"They said they were going to send me home with one every day and it's always going to be one where we are not actually shooting."  
What he handed Steve was a photo of him eating the lunch that Pepper packed for him while he was laughing at something. Bruce took it from Steve and hung it up on the fridge. "There you go."  
This of course led them into a contest of who had the best picture, Tony had one of Clint down in his lab working on some gizmo with his hands and he was concentrating so hard that he had his tongue sticking out. Bruce had one where he was hanging out of an air vent but only his head and arms could be seen and he was making a funny face. Natasha had one of him asleep against Steve's chest and Steve was also asleep which just made it that much cuter. Steve had one from when they were passing a foot ball around in the yard and Clint was in a crouch and looking up, waiting for the ball. Thor was decided as the best, and it was from when they were playing hide and seek in the garden, Clint was hiding in some really tall grass and the picture is a close up of his face and he was looking right into the camera but there were some blades of grass cutting through the picture. All of the pictures were professional grade and amazing.

The Avengers would just be sitting there doing random things and when they looked up, there was Clint in a picturesque pose. Pepper would steal him away for hours on end, styling his hair, planning his clothes. The best part was that Clint didn't seem to mind, it's not like he had a choice anyway.

* * *

_Thank you guys for your reviews and ideas, I am going to do my best to include what you want. I still need more ideas though, I am running out of them by myself. :)_


End file.
